nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Delight City
Delight City, also known as the Dream of Amusement, is the third dream of William Taylor in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. It is a city which appears to be from the future. Its deeper complex inside is called Neon City. The boss for this level is Cerberus. It is where Will's Green Ideya is hidden. Missions Defeat Reala / Chase Mission NiGHTS and Reala go one on one in a battle. When the player wins, Reala will trap NiGHTS once more in a cage and inform them that the hellhound Cerberus is coming for them. Will must climb up the chain to dualize with NiGHTS and chase after the Goodles to get their keys and unlock all the cages set for him/her. Once this is completed, the player will fight Cerberus for the first time. The Reala battle can only be replayed if the player chooses to replay the mission with cinematics. Neon City Battle The Neon City is attacked by a horde of Nightmarens. Will and NiGHTS dualize to track down and defeat the Nightmarens that are attacking the city and kidnapping Nightopians. Link Challenge NiGHTS and Will chase after another Octopaw to go through most of the rings it leaves behind. The player must at least get 30 or more Links before time runs out. Octopaw will spray ink after a number of rings, possibly to confuse the player's trail. Broadway Guide Helen is transported to his world, and Will must escape through the Broadway maze and lead her to the Door so she can get to the Dream Gate and her own world. Will must take her quickly though before time runs out. Clashing Cerberus The player will fight against Cerberus for the second and last time. While the Fire head and Ice head were the only ones seen in the first encounter, this time the Thunder head reveals itself. NiGHTS must yank on the chain to knock the front heads together, stunning them momentarily. The second encounter is much harder, for when the jester gets close enough to the middle orb, the Thunder head will appear and try to bite. Rocket NiGHTS will help you quickly get away or approach the center orb faster. When the feral hound explodes, the player gains the Green Ideya of Growth, the Dragon Persona, and the appearance of a mysterious stairway. Enemies Reala.jpg |Boss: Reala GoodlePureValley.png |Goodles Mothpils.jpg |Mothpils Eelon.jpg |Eelons BeezPods.jpg |Beez Pods Beezes.jpg |Beezes Awakers.jpg|Awakers TheCerberus.png |Boss: Cerberus Gallery delight city journal entry.jpg|Will's Journal Entry of Delight City delight city journal entry 2.jpg|Will's Journal Entry of Delight City 2 delight city gameplay.jpg|Delight City Gameplay during daytime neon city gameplay.jpg|Neon City Gameplay from Mission 4 Trivia * This level symbolizes growth, not only for the Ideya, but because of the level itself. The first area is a playground, which represents childhood. The second area, the city, represents adulthood. One could argue that Will meeting Helen again during the Broadway Guide mission represents marriage, since it is also in the city area. The boss, Cerberus, represents death, as the guardian of the underworld in Greek mythology is a Cerberus as well. ru:Delight City Category:Dreams Category:Dreams (Journey of Dreams)